Recently, with development in a digital processing apparatus such as a computer and the like and with development of a communication network, a large amount of data has been transmitted and received over the communication network.
The communication network is configured so that a large number of apparatuses, communication lines, and the like may be connected to each other. When constituent elements constituting the communication network are to exchange data, common rules and procedures may need to be determined with respect to many portions such as a type of information, an encoding scheme, a transport scheme, an error and flow control, and the like, and be followed. A set of such rules or procedures is referred to as a protocol.
Meanwhile, among a variety of protocols, a protocol used in a transport layer corresponding to a layer 4 among seven layers of an open system interconnection (OSI) providing a communication path and communication means is referred to as a transport protocol.
Representatively, a transport protocol such as a transmission control protocol (TCP), a user datagram protocol (UDP), and the like, is used for the above transport protocol.
Meanwhile, when transmitting and receiving data over the communication network, how quickly and accurately data is transmitted from a transmitting apparatus transmitting data to a receiving apparatus receiving becomes an issue.
To enhance a data transmission rate, efforts have been made in the related art to increase a data transmission/reception rate through physical enhancement of a data transmitting/receiving apparatus or enhancement of an algorithm about a transmission method and the like.
Further, research and development is actively ongoing about modified transport protocol capable of increasing a data transmission/reception rate while maintaining an original rule or procedure even with respect to a transport protocol determined as a rule.
However, in the case of such modified transport protocol', most modified transport protocol's generally consider only a predetermined characteristic of a network and thus, are not widely used in varying network circumstances.
For example, assume that P1 is a modified transport protocol' suitable for minimizing the occurrence of data loss, and assume that P2 is a modified transport protocol' suitable for minimizing delay or latency in receiving data.
Meanwhile, when a network state corresponds to a case where large data loss always occurs during data transmission between nodes, it is possible to maximize the data transmission efficiency by applying P1, which is the modified transport protocol' suitable for minimizing the occurrence of data loss.
However, depending on cases, when a network state between nodes does not correspond to the case where the large data loss occurs, but corresponds to a case where significant delay or latency occurs in receiving data, the large data loss may not occur.
In this case, when the protocol PI is applied as is and when the significant delay or latency occurs in receiving data, the optimal data transmission may not be performed.
That is, modified transport protocol's are developed to be suitable for only a case where a corresponding network circumstance occurs by taking into consideration of only a predetermined network circumstance and thus, are suitable for a predetermined network such as a private network. However, the modified transport protocol's are not widely used in a network such as, particularly, a shared network having a complex configuration.